1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising: an enclosure; a printed wiring board enclosed in the enclosure; and a connector mounted on the printed wiring board for receiving insertion of a card such as a PC card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motherboard is enclosed in the enclosure of a notebook personal computer. Connectors are mounted on the front surface of a printed wiring board of the motherboard for receiving a PC card and a smart card, respectively, for example. The enclosure defines card slots for the PC and smart cards. The outer periphery of the motherboard is opposed to the individual card slots. A card is inserted along the front surface of the motherboard through the corresponding card slot. The card is then received in the corresponding connector.
Both the connectors are mounted on the front surface of the printed wiring board of the motherboard as described above. The connectors occupy a large area on the front surface of the printed wiring board of the motherboard. It is thus impossible to further increase a space for the mounting of electronic components on the front surface of the printed wiring board of the motherboard. In addition, an empty space is established on the back surface of the printed wiring board of the motherboard at the back of the connector. It is impossible to efficiently utilize the inner space of the enclosure.